Dark Alternate
by Bamboofoxfire Productions
Summary: Suddenly Allen seems to think his friends and the Order are his enemies out to kill him, no longer the kind, gentle soul any of them remember instead cold and murderous towards all of them; and no one has any explanation why. Everyone is determined to uncover what happened & convince Allen that none of his suspicions or accusations are true...but is that really the case? Dark!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Alternate  
****A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

Ragged breaths filled the night air, a blur of white streaking through the darkness of the trees as the teen ran and leapt over fallen logs and other forest debris.

Silvery eyes darted about the barely visible space, trying to calculate each movement, each direction that he took, hoping that he wasn't running in circles and straight back to his pursuers, even as his legs burned, demanding rest.

Even so, he couldn't simply stop, for that would certainly sign his death warrant.

He only noticed the embankment fall away a moment too late, not a far enough drop that would kill him, but at nearly two feet down, it was certainly enough to send him stumbling across the rocks, knocking the air from his already wheezing body.

He lay dazed for a moment, trying to catch his breath even as his side ached fiercely, the white-haired boy dragging himself up to kneel on his knees.

For a moment it felt like that was all he could manage, the silence in the surrounding woodland more disquieting and ominous than it was comforting.

With what seemed a massive effort he finally staggered to his feet, white cloak falling around his body and taking a few steps forward until he was directly beside a stream that cut through the land, moonlight brightly reflecting off its surface.

Even with the opaque and broken reflection on the water's surface, he could make out his own sunken eyes and the shadows that seemed to linger below them, unruly white hair even more messy and unkempt than was normal for him.

God, he looked like absolute Hell.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard something in the woods snap, making him jump and whirl around, but he couldn't see anything in the blackness of night.

It had probably been some animal, but he wasn't about to take that chance, spinning on his heel and splashing across the stream to the other bank.

Almost immediately, his breaths were sharp with pain again, but he couldn't afford to stop now.

When the ground seemed to fall out from under him, he assumed he had failed to notice another drop in the land, having a difficult time seeing where he was, but the area around him lit up brightly and he was sucked down into...it almost seemed like some kind of vortex or gateway.

He gasped and made an attempt to grasp something to keep from falling, but not fast enough.

He tried to twist around to break his fall on whatever would be below him, but he couldn't make heads or tails of which way was up, blinded by light on every side for a moment, before cobblestone rushed up to greet him, the such the manner no one wanted to be greeted by cobblestone street.

Not for the first time, the breath was knocked from his body, a choked groan leaving the teen's lips as the anguish in his side was made worse than it had already been.

"Son of a-" he rasped breathlessly, only managing to slowly move his arms under him and start to push himself up, his ribs protesting the effort and insisting he stay down.

"Hey, Moyashi-chan!"

Allen froze as his breath hitched, eyes widening slightly. He took a second to compose himself before staggering to his feet, surprised look erased and now hardened into a fierce glare.

* * *

"Damn Akuma!" Kanda exclaimed as he swung the his sword in the direction of a Level Two who was stubbornly refusing to just die already. It had already evaded an attack from the red headed fool and was now trying to block his path.

Which was its last mistake.

The blade of Mugen sliced through the creature, which gave one final scream of horror before exploding.

Turning his head over his shoulder and glaring at Lavi, who was trailing along slightly behind him with Lenalee, he snapped, "Move your ass!" directed more at Lavi than at Lenalee.

"It's moving, Yuu-chan," Lavi said as he and Lenalee continued to run behind the perpetually pissed off samurai. "You know you really ought to learn to lighten up."

Even as he said this Lavi moved past the dark haired teen, trying to catch up with Allen, who had moved ahead of them and out of sight in pursuit of the strange bird presumed to be Innocence.

For some reason he had a really bad feeling about all of this.

After a while of running, with all of them slightly out of breath, they finally managed to catch up to their white haired companion in the confines of a back alleyway.

The others didn't seem to notice immediately, but Lavi drew up short as he took in the condition of said white haired teen.

He was pale, way paler than usual, and appeared as though he hadn't had a decent meal in some time. It was hard to tell considering Allen had such a high metabolism and was always quite thin regardless of the sheer mass of food he ate, but where most of the time he only looked a bit underweight, now he seemed emaciated to the point of sheer starvation, which wasn't right.

His eyes were sunken in as if dehydrated and malnourished, bloodshot and bagged as if he hadn't slept in days.

The perceptive redhead knew he couldn't have missed so many obvious signs of declines in the kid's health had it been there before.

Surely the Akuma hadn't been able to inflict this much damage on him in the short time that he had been separated from the group?

"Hey Moyashi-chan," he called out as he walked toward Allen. The white-haired boy froze a moment, then staggered to his feet in a breathless scramble, narrowing a dark glare on the group, especially him.

Something about the look was off, as if he was sizing up an enemy of the worst kind, and made Lavi wary to get closer, hanging back. Kanda and Lenalee had sensed it by now too and halted their progress towards him.

"What happened to you? You look awful."

"Oh, that's _real _funny," Allen sneered with a scathing edge to his voice, all but baring his teeth at the redhead. "As if you don't already know."

Lavi couldn't help but notice the guarded look to Allen's eye, which was making it hard even for the Junior Bookmen to read his expression accurately. That in and of itself was strange, since he could read Allen's expressions any day of the week with ease.

At the moment though, he seemed like an entirely different person, like foreign territory, and it was really throwing off the older male in a way he didn't like. He couldn't place exactly why that was, though.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lavi said honestly, his own expression guarded. "You were fine the last time we saw you."

Allen rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just fucking _peachy_."

Lavi was still watching, trying to evaluate the situation.

There was a certain note of pain and shortness of breath in the whitette's voice, and the way his sides moved, however subtle, that made the older teen suspect some form of respiratory distress, as though he couldn't draw a proper breath. A broken rib obstructing his lungs, perhaps? Or some other form of injury?

His stance was also off, his weight off-center as if he was having trouble remaining standing and trying to compensate.

Though probably not picking out the minute details to the same level, his other two companions had noticed how bad of condition Allen seemed to be in. Lenalee was, predictably, the first to step closer. Allen shifted his weight as if ready to step back, or maybe even turn tail and run.

"Allen, you're hurt. We need get you to a docto-"

"Stay the Hell away from me!" Allen snarled, raising his Claw.

Lavi and Lenalee both tensed reflexively, wondering if the younger teen was actually going to attack them.

He slammed his Claw to the ground and called out, "Cross Grave!"

Glowing crosses appeared across the ground side of the buildings, exploding debris of stones and brick.

Lavi reflexively raised his arms to guard his head, squinting as a dust cloud obscured the air and small chunks of stone pelted him.

He only barely managed to make out a silhouette lunging towards him in time to raise the handle of his hammer, blocked claws coming within inches of slicing into his skull.

He side-stepped and jogged back slightly, holding his weapon defensively, painfully aware that that attack had been no joke, fully intent on ending him.

"Oi, Allen! What's gotten into you?!"

Even as he made this question, Allen turned to bolt away from them, disappearing into the dust which was beginning to disperse.

As the white-haired teen made it out into open air, Lenalee landed in front of him, effectively cutting off his escape.

"Allen! Stop! We're your friends!"

Allen only skidded to a stop for a second, an animalistic growl rising in his throat as he lunged forward with his Claw, not even hesitating for a second at the prospect of wounding the Chinese girl.

He didn't manage to make it that far as Kanda managed to snag the albino by the end of his cowl, giving it a hard yank backwards and flipping the boy through the air.

The teen hit the ground squarely on his back but rolled with the momentum back to his feet, wheezing hard since the breath had been knocked out of him.

Kanda turned to stand between the white-haired teen and Lenalee with sword at the ready, a hard look to his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Moyashi? Did you hit your head and manage to kill what little brain cells you actually have?"

Still, without a word, Allen leapt forward, but Lavi was prepared. Coming up behind the teen, he used the length of his weapon's handle to grab Allen around the chest and keep him from attacking, trying to restrain him.

"Allen, stop! Why are you suddenly attacking us?" he demanded. He was reluctant to fight the younger boy, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't if this continued, at least until they could manage to restrain the fighting male.

Had the Akuma or Innocence had some sort of effect on him? Or, worse, was it because of the 14th Noah surfacing somehow?

Allen struggled for his freedom and struck the redhead in the ribs hard with his elbow, earning a hiss of pain out of him, but it wasn't enough to make the junior Bookman let go.

Lenalee rushed forward to help restrain him, but Allen only fought harder, like someone possessed. The wild look in his eye could only be described as vicious, like that of a frenzied predator.

"Allen, snap out of it!" Still, the cries went unheeded, the teen managing to twist around and slash his claw down Lavi's shoulder, kicking out hard at Lenalee.

Both were forced to let go and distance themselves slightly, Lavi's upper arm bleeding profusely from a deep slash.

Allen automatically whirled on Lavi, raising his claw to attack, but Kanda grasped his by the wrist and delivered a brutal punch to the teen's solar plexus.

Allen choked out a gasp under the blow and immediately slumped, suspended only by his left arm that Kanda was still holding. When he managed to regain the breath knocked out of him, he coughed an alarming splattering of blood onto the stone street.

"Yuu! Look what you did!" Lavi shrieked.

"Idiot rabbit! I didn't do anything!" Kanda snapped, looking just the slightest bit shocked himself. He had put a lot of force behind his blow but he knew he hadn't punched the idiot kid _that _hard.

Jogging over, Lavi had a hand on his own wound, already starting to feel the effects of blood loss making him dizzy.

"Set him down and let me check him out," he informed. He wanted to see if the bleeding was external or internal before making any calls. If it was external, maybe they'd be able to at least stem the bleeding first before taking him to a hospital.

Allen aside, they'd have to go to one anyway though, with the damage the Brit had managed to inflict on his arm.

Kanda lowered the youngest of their group down with an irate _Che_, being sure to hold either of the boy's arms just in case he tried attacking any of them again. At the moment it seemed as if he'd lost consciousness.

Lavi kneeled down and first opened up Allen's uniform and lifted his shirt. His torso was bandaged, though Lavi had been certain they hadn't been there before, and there was a growing stain of blood soaking the gauze.

"He's bleeding really heavily. We've definitely got to get him to a hospital and get it closed." He paused with a slight groan and glanced at his own wound. "And myself too."

The other two nodded their head in agreement, Kanda hoisting up Allen while Lenalee tagged close to Lavi, in case he'd need physical support himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh wow, so I didn't know that I'd get so many people still reading and following BR but I'm glad you guys are still around 8D Yeah, sorry for removing it but at least I'm back with some new updates and new material to read. The first couple of chapters will be similar to how BR started out but there'll be some noticeable differences, which I'm sure you veteran readers will be able to pick out pretty easily and see where it stayed the same.

On a side note, veteran readers will know that I stopped doing BR for two reasons.

First off, my good friend and fiance Allen the Musician(who was co-writing it with me last time) has been suffering some serious writers block over a year now because of real life stressers and depression which made it literally impossible to continue at the moment. Neither of us know when or if that's going to end, so there was no way for me to continue BR the way I wanted to and still include him in it.

Secondly, I was trying to finish High School and writing my own original book(partially inspired by BR) to maybe one day be published. High School is over with(not decided on to-college or not-to-college yet) and I'm currently job-hunting. I've finished writing the book I was working on, and I'm currently editing the last 12 out of 33 chapters before trying to send it off to be _officially _published. I have a Tumblr account for that going, called _Fosterlingseries _with short chapter snippets put up from chapters as I edit them(plus some art), and the first five chapters are up on Fictionpress under the same username as here(Bamboofoxfireproductions), so if you're interested, go ahead and check them out!

Well those were the two original reasons anyway. Since then, there's a third reason. I just wanted to improve upon my old story premise and do some more plot-driven re-writing than BR originally had, so there ya go. Here's that re-write.

Anyway, I'm really glad so many people are loyal to the story even after all this time :o Your guys' support means way more to me than you know! I've never actually had a solid fan following for any of my writing before xD So this makes me really happy~

Anyway, enough ramblings from me! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Dark Alternate  
****A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

So many things weren't adding up.

Even as the red-haired Bookman-to-be tried to make sense of things, running one calculated scenario after the other through his head, some pieces just wouldn't fall into place. Maybe his old man would have better luck figuring out something that he was missing?

But of course this had to be one of the few times that Bookman wasn't accompanying him on a mission.

_Perfect timing, Panda._

Either way, it was proving to be an interesting puzzle.

The wound Allen had sustained could have easily been from an Akuma.

Of course, that wouldn't have explained how he'd managed to get it bandaged on his own in the heat of battle…unless he'd had a wound while at the Order already, and gone off to a mission without letting it heal first? Had he been hiding it before?

No, that couldn't have been it. Allen wasn't _that _reckless when he didn't have to be, and even if he was, Komui and the medical staff would have never allowed it, much less ordered it.

And then there were the other physical disparities compared to before. It should have taken a great amount of time for Allen to look the way he did, his eyes sunken and body as emaciated as it was, far below what was normal, even for the teen who perpetually had to stuff his face with mountains of food just to stay as thin as he already was.

The only explanation Lavi could surmise as making it possible for him to decline so quickly was perhaps an Akuma's special ability. They'd seen plenty of odd powers between different Akuma over the months and years they'd all been exorcists after all.

What's to say this wasn't one of those cases again?

But that didn't seem to explain the boy's sudden animosity towards his own comrades…

"Lavi."

Not to mention his shift in personality. He'd never known Allen to be as cold as he'd seemed when facing off against them.

"Lavi?"

Even when facing off against the Noah, he was, to some level at least, kind-hearted. He didn't bare murderous animosity towards them even in a fight to the death, and yet he had when facing off against himself and the other tw-

"Oi! Usagi!"

Lavi's eye snapped open and he gave Lenalee and Kanda a questioning look.

"Sorry, what?"

Lenalee's eyes shone worriedly.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer. I could get a doctor."

It took a moment for Lavi to realize her worry before offering her a reassuring smile, even as his head continued to swim.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking too hard," he assured, idly rubbing his bandaged arm. Allen had really managed to do a number on him. It'd be at least two weeks before he'd be fit to wield his hammer for missions again, with how deep the teen's claws had managed to slice. "And the painkillers are dulling my senses, apparently my listening skills included. Don't worry about me."

Even offering up these reassurances, he knew they wouldn't quite be enough to convince her entirely, but he tried, at the very least.

When she didn't look entirely convinced, as well as questioning, he elaborated further.

"This whole thing with Allen doesn't quite add up but I'm trying to figure out what could have possibly happened. Something's seriously up but I can't put my finger on exactly what it is."

Lenalee nodded her head in agreed understanding, her eyes filled with confused worry.

Before they could get any further, the doors to the clinic room opened, the doctor stepping in and rubbing his brow wearily. All three were immediately focused on him, tension filling the room.

"Well…he's alive and stable, for now, but there's still a high chance that he won't make it through the night," he announced. The news that he was alive was good, but the second half was certainly not something any of them wanted to hear.

"How bad is it? Can you give us details?" Lavi questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"We have him on IV's right now and done what we can, but he'll be off eating for a while, which could prove too much for his body to handle, considering how thin he is. His insides are a real wreck, and it's a surprise he's managed to live that many weeks with such a severe wound."

Lavi perked interestedly.

"A few weeks? He was perfectly fine before."

The doctor stopped and gave him a strange look, as though thinking the redhead was lying.

"The wound is over a week old, at least. Maybe even as old as two or three weeks."

Okay, now the Junior Bookman was even more at a loss of how to explain what was going on.

"If he survives, he'll need surgery again, and it's no guarantee that it will do any good either way. There's a lot of room for something else to go wrong."

"Can we see him?" Lenalee piped up, eyes shining with concern. The man looked somberly thoughtful for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"He's going to be unconscious for at least a few days, I'm sure, but it should be okay."

When he turned to lead to the room where Allen was, all three followed closely, Lavi not the steadiest on his feet, but managed on his own.

When they arrived, all three pairs of eyes landed on the younger teen on the bed. His breathing was still somewhat labored, but nowhere near the degree of severity it had been before.

The soiled bandages around his torso had been replaced with fresh cotton pads and gauze, his top removed so that the unhealthy dip of his ribs and stomach were more readily visible.

His skin was still sickly ashen, and his eyes sunken, though it was a slight improvement of the condition he had been in upon fighting them.

He looked painfully frail, unconscious and likely heavily drugged but still twitching only slightly on occasion with a low, pained whimper. All of them could only make a blind guess on how their friend had managed to end up in such a pitiful state.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered in a slightly choked voice, tears welling in her violet eyes. She took in a shaky breath before glancing over her shoulder at the other two, the look enough to make Lavi inwardly wince. "What could have possessed him to attack us, his friends? This is our Allen, isn't it?"

"Let me ask you this: You did hear what the doctor said about the wound being old, correct?"

Lenalee thought for a moment then nodded.

"I did, but it doesn't make any sense…unless Allen hid it from us? But I didn't think he would…not if it was that bad at least."

"I don't think this is something he would have been able to hide," Lavi pointed out, placing a hand to his chin as he thought back to how Allen had been moving during their little 'battle'.

They'd all been around Allen the last few weeks before that and nothing had been amiss. He'd been eating just fine, going on missions, sparring with them in training…there's no way at least _one_ of them wouldn't have noticed before now.

Everything had changed after they were well into their mission, and after Allen had gone after the Avian-like Innocence.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that little bird…"

"But why would it cause Allen to attack us? Would Innocence do something like that?"

"That is the million dollar question…but at the moment it's just a theory," one out of several others, but he decided to keep them to himself for now until he could find out more information.

It wouldn't really help the situation to sit and speculate all the _"what if"_s.

"Either way, at the moment, all we can do is wait for Allen to recover somewhat and wake up, and _when _he does, we'll see if we can't get some answers to help us out of him."

Lenalee nodded her reluctant agreement.

"Hopefully he'll have snapped out of it and come to is senses by then."

Lavi only nodded silently, but he wasn't about to get his hopes too high just yet. The dulled pain in his right arm was a blatant reminder he couldn't ignore that Allen was not himself, and that he was likely to still be a risk to all of them if they didn't tread carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Alternate  
****A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

A low groan passed pale lips as consciousness drifted in along with an onslaught of the overpowering smell of medications and cleaners. It was a smell he never quite got used to, but it immediately dredged up a basic idea of where he was.

It took a few moments for the lanky teen to open his eyes, the ceiling a glaring white that could almost rival the sun, making him squint as he came to.

It took a few minutes for him to get his bearings at first, his senses dull and body feeling like a lead weight. He moved to push himself up by his arms but hissed midway and grasped his side as it panged in protest.

"I would advise against that."

The voice made him freeze instantly, silvery eyes wide, before they hesitantly slid to the side. A single green eye was watching him from just within the closed doorway levelly, arms crossed and a grim expression on Lavi's face.

"Unless of course you want your insides to fall out all over the floor."

Allen's eyes turned into a glare at the humorless comment, but immediately focused on scanning the room quickly finding that he was without any windows or other means of escape. All except for the door, which Lavi had strategically placed himself at to bar any attempted escape.

"By that look, I'm guessing we're still going to have to work on that new attitude of yours."

"I don't know what the Hell you're talking about," Allen hissed, his tone low and almost feral. "There's nothing new about anything having to do with me."

"Could've fooled me," Lavi murmured. "And anyway, you really should be a lot nicer to us, Moyashi-chan. A little longer without the doctor that we brought you to and you would have died."

"Wouldn't have been much of a loss, would it?" Allen quipped scathingly, in a tone that was almost accusing.

"I'm not sure why you would think that. It'd be a huge loss to all of us," Lavi corrected, not sure where the belligerent teen's comment was even coming from.

"Oh, yeah, you and the Order wouldn't possibly want to lose one of its Critical Point breakers, would you?"

"That's not what I meant," Lavi defended. "I mean, yes, you're important in that way too, but you're also our friend."

Even as these words left his lips, he saw an odd look twist its way into Allen's expression, as if the redhead had just committed the ultimate sin.

"Don't feed me that shit!" Allen snarled, his eyes almost seeming to glow with loathing. "Someone like you doesn't _have _friends. You're just a damn Bookmen fulfilling a job, you don't give a shit about anyone. You're barely even human."

Admittedly Lavi flinched, though he tried to suppress it from sight, but that comment alone was enough to convince him that something was seriously wrong here and he was determined to figure out what it was.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh, don't you think? I mean I'm not doing anything to you or anything. Seriously, why do you suddenly have so much animosity towards us?"

"You should be the first one to know," Allen growled low under his breath.

Lavi blew out a frustrated breath. "Well then humor me for a moment and let's pretend I _don't _have any idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not playing these games," Allen hissed, moving to sit up and ignoring the protesting pain in his side, which was putting him out of breath. Lavi was more than a little worried that Allen really would be stubborn enough to injure himself in the process and moved forward.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said not to move."

"Stay the Hell away from me!" Allen snarled, his eyes flashing and the faint whirl of white being the only warning Lavi had to leap back with a yelp of surprise as Crown Clown was activated and the teen's claws came within inches of skinning his face off.

The albino boy lost his own balance with the momentum and teetered off the side of the bed, hitting the floor hard and knocking the breath out of him.

"Allen!" Lavi tried to move closer but the cowl of Allen's Innocence formed a row of spikes that made him stop in his tracks, single visible eye of Allen's set on him in a harsh glare that just _dared _him to move closer, and pointed edges of his cowl positioned like arched snakes just over him that promised to run him through if he did.

"I told you…to…stay the _Hell_…away from me…" Allen ground, even as he struggled arduously to push himself up, the faintest tinges of red starting to fade into sight on the bandages that wrapped his torso.

Lavi ground his teeth together in frustration, trying to wrack his brain for exactly how to handle this situation and simultaneously cursing his troubled comrade's insatiable stubbornness.

"Look, I'll back off if you just calm down and take it easy. If you continue like this then the only thing it's going to get you is dead. You've already re-opened your wounds and if you don't get them treated and closed again there's the very real possibility that you could bleed to death and I don't want to see that happen."

"Tch, yeah, you'd just rather see the Order behead me or something for your own sick thrills, right? Or maybe you're just set on having the _honor_ yourself." Allen sneered, breathing hard.

"I don't know why you're so convinced that I want to see you killed, much less that I want to be the one to do it, but it isn't true."

Before they had a chance to go further, the door opened and Lenalee stopped in surprise, glancing between them with confusion evidence in her eyes.

Allen only seemed more tense at her presence, more defensive as she moved forward.

"Alle-"

"Lenalee, stop," Lavi ordered, grabbing her by the arm and shaking his head. "Don't." She gave him an inquiring look then glanced to Allen again, noting the dangerous gleam in his eyes and that his Innocence was not only active but poised at them as if to attack. "He's still not himself."

Lenalee pursed her lips, looking hurt.

"Allen, we're your friends. Why have you suddenly changed?"

The teen narrowed his eyes as he struggled to his feet unsteadily, the corner of one eye twitching in irritation.

"Like I already told him, I'm no different than I ever was, and none of us are _'friends'_. If you come anywhere near me, I'll kill you. Every one of you."

Lavi wasn't nearly as shocked as he might have been minutes earlier, but the words still had more of an effect on him than he would ever admit, and he could only imagine how much worse it was for Lenalee as well to hear something from another person whose life she put above her own.

The fourth of their party however seemed more fed up with this whole scenario a lot more quickly than even the belligerent white-haired youth and pushed past both Lenalee and Lavi with a typical, "_Che_."

Allen tensed and his claw twitched as if he was about to use it but Kanda crossed the room with a swift deliberateness and Allen seemed to second-guess the idea and retreated a step before being pinned against the wall with an arm to his throat.

"_Baka Moyashi_, you're going to stop acting stupid or I'm going to knock your dumb ass out again like I did before."

Allen grit his teeth together and averted his eyes, but didn't lash out like Lavi feared he might, almost having gone completely limp and backing down.

To add to the mystery of why Allen was treating them like enemies, it seemed a little odd to Lavi how complacent their estranged friend was for Kanda, whereas he'd been out for blood against himself and Lenalee.

He supposed that could wait for the moment though.

"Yuu, keep a hold on him. I'm going to go get the doctor," Lavi announced, ignoring a warning look from the raven-haired man at the use of his first name. Lavi put a hand on Lenalee's arm and murmured a quick word to her to follow him for now, not wanting anything to happen, just in case.

Allen watched the two of them leave dully and then finally spoke a few seconds after the pair were left entirely alone.

"You can let me go, now."

"_Che_, like Hell I will."

Allen seemed almost taken aback by this response, as if he'd been expecting a different one, and had he been the humorous type Kanda might have smirked at the look of utter confusion that crossed his face, followed closely by a scowl of annoyance.

"And just why exactly not?" he demanded.

"Because you're out of your fucking mind."

Allen's scowl deepened. "Very fucking funny. You've had your laugh now let me go."

"Are you deaf now, as well as stupid? I already told you, not a chance in Hell."

Allen scoffed and looked off to the side in irritated disbelief.

"Can't trust anyone to stay on your side."

"What the fuck makes you think anyone, much less me, would want to be on _your _side? Baka moyashi."

"That's _Allen_," the teen muttered.

"…just be careful. He's unusually combative today, for whatever reason," Lavi's voice carried as they re-entered, a nurse bringing a syringe along with her.

When Lavi grabbed his right arm he immediately tried kicked out at the older teen and resumed struggling but between him and Kanda, it wasn't enough to keep them from restraining him so the nurse could give him a shot.

Before long had passed, the teen slipped totally out of consciousness, the drugs newly working through his system giving him little choice in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is a really, really short chapter and _I'm sorry _but I'm having really bad writers block on this right now and I figured I should give you guys at least _something _to chew on while I try to work through it cuz you've all been so wonderful and patient~3 So I cut my losses and decided to just post what I had finished.

* * *

**Dark Alternate  
****A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

"Y'know this would go a lot easier if you'd just cooperate with us."

"Piss off."

Lavi sighed and rubbed his head, thinking that this was way more of a pain than he really wanted to deal with right now. And since when was Allen so belligerent and ungentlemanly anyway?

He was starting to wish he could get one of the others to do the same job and hopefully get better results than he was, which was saying a lot. Unfortunately though, Lenalee didn't have as tough of a skin as he did, and Kanda didn't have the patience.

So for the moment it was up to him.

In the meantime, Kanda and Lenalee were patrolling for any signs of Akuma or the Innocence they'd been sent to find, to keep them busy.

Maybe if they could get Allen back to headquarters, Komui would be able to talk some sense into the boy. Unfortunately, that presented a whole different set of problems for them, namely figuring out how to transport Allen there without incident, since it seemed unlikely he'd go there of his own free will.

And since Allen was the one with control to the Ark, that was out of the question so long as he refused to work with them.

"Look, can we just talk about this? Please?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well there's a lot to talk about from where I'm sitting."

The redhead frustratedly tapped the capped syringe he held in one hand against the back of his chair, his arms crossed over it as he gazed at the younger who was currently going out of his way to make life very difficult for all of them.

The doctor had, in agreement with the trio from the Order, put the boy's wrists in restraints to the bed, so as to keep him from attempting to get up and hurt himself again, but Lavi was wise enough to know that wouldn't be enough of a deterrent. It was with that in mind that he'd had the doctor also leave him with a sedative, just in case, and had been certain to let Allen know exactly what he had if he tried to rebel once more.

"Come on, talk to me. We're comrades, you should be able to-"

"Shut up!" Allen snarled, cutting him off. The teen visibly grit his teeth together, pinching his eyes shut before casting an intense glare at the redhead. "What is this to you? Some sort of game? A _joke_?! Do you just like toying with me, is that it?! Don't _ever _say that we're friends! We're not, and we never were!"

"Easy, buddy-"

"I'm not your _buddy_! Don't call me that, don't talk to me, in fact, don't even fucking come near me."

Lavi paused, the two having a stare-down for a few seconds.

"Well you are rather amusing to play with, I can't deny that, but to answer your question, that's not why I'm doing this. You're our comrade, and physical injuries aside, your changed attitude has us all a bit worried for you, like maybe you hit your head or something. You're not yourself."

Allen merely glared the Junior Bookman down, a look of calculation in the teen's eyes and mental wheels turning.

"I get it now…new orders, is that it?" he questioned, shaking his head with a look akin to disgust. "I knew there was something different…I just couldn't figure it out until now."

It was Lavi's turn to stare for a moment, at a loss.

"It pains me to say this, since I like to be on top of things, but I have no idea what you're talking about Moyashi-chan." His gaze was intent. "Care to explain?"

"Yeah, sure. As if I'd give you that satisfaction," Allen growled, rolling his eyes.

"Y'know I'm starting to dislike that stubborn streak of yours," Lavi stated, exhaling a long suffering sigh.

"Well get used to it. It's not going anywhere."

"Well neither am I, so the sooner you spill it, the sooner we might actually get somewhere relevant."

"And what's the point in any of that?" Allen growled pessimistically, turning his head away. " 'just a wasted effort on the likes of you."

Lavi sighed and shook his head. It wasn't looking like he'd be talking any sense into his buddy any time soon, deciding to concede defeat for the moment.

"Have it your way."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Aaaaah I'm seriously way sorry this took me like 84 years to update! I sort-of knew the scene that I wanted to do but I got stuck on the "how" it should play out and then just now I suddenly got hit with a "eureka!" moment so finally - FINALLY - here is an update! =w=

* * *

**Dark Alternate  
****A D Gray-Man Fanfiction**

* * *

"Look, we _gotta_ get him back to headquarters somehow... but without him cooperating, we can't use the Ark, so we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Meaning, the way the Order used to travel - either by train, or by carriage. The train though would, without doubt, be the fastest and safest bet, so long as they could keep Allen contained and from doing anything stupid or dangerous. "Once there, we can figure out whatever's gone wrong in that head of his."

"Then let's just do it already," Kanda scoffed, long past ready to be done and over with this mission, his patience well past thinned.

"Not going to be as easy as _just do it_," Lavi pointed out. "You both saw him. He's ready to fight us to the death if he has to, and I don't believe that's going to get any better when he realizes where we're going."

Lenalee bit her lip, eyes watering at the thought of her comrade viewing them with such disdain. "I just don't understand why Allen suddenly sees us as enemies... what did we do to make him hate us so much?"

"I don't think we did anything," Lavi sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "We'll figure it out... and we'll have Komui and the medical staff there to make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"So how are we going to do this, Rabbit?" Kanda demanded huffily.

"Well..." Lavi hummed, "he seems a little more willing to listen to you, for whatever reason." He saw Kanda scrunch his nose in distaste, but continued anyway. "And he thinks that we're all out to get him for whatever reason. If he starts to act up, we can always just _pretend_ that we're going to get rough with him, threaten him or something. It'd just be a bluff, of course, but so long as he still believes it, we can prevent him from doing anything regrettable."

He knew he had no problems with doing it if it was for the sake of both Allen's and their safety, and knew Kanda would have no arguments (he already threatened people regularly anyway), but he couldn't help glancing at Lenalee in question, concerned she might not be so keen with the idea, but Allen seemed to believe she was just as much an enemy as they were.

"Will you be okay with doing that, Lenalee?"

Blinking back tears, she nodded resolutely. "Its just empty threats, and to make sure Allen doesn't hurt himself, right? I'll play along, just until we get to headquarters."

"Good," Lavi breathed. "Now all we have to do is get him from here to the train station without incident. I figure I'll just give him something that'll knock him out, a sedative or something, and then just carry him there. Sound good?"

He was met with a nod and a scoff of impatient agreement, nodding in return and heading back through the door to Allen's room, having kept his voice low enough not to be overheard, though Allen had been asleep when he'd stepped out. Luckily, he still was, which was probably the only reason there hadn't been any incidents while he was away.

He decided there was no point in deliberately waking the teen for now and instead took advantage to loosen up the restraints and turn the boy on his side to tie his arms behind his back. It wouldn't completely prevent Allen from trying to hurt them, considering he had Crown Clown and the cloak could still move on its own, but at least he wouldn't be able to use his Edge against them on top of it.

Predictably enough, Allen woke up halfway through and immediately regressed into trying to fight him, cursing and swearing. Lavi managed to keep him pinned long enough that he could secure either of the boy's wrists before sitting up and pressing down on the space between Allen's shoulders, keeping him pressed face-down into the bed.

"_Quit_ fighting, will you?"

"Fuck off!" Allen screamed.

"I'll sedate you," Lavi warned, satisfied when some of the fight left the younger male, though he still received a glare that could rival Kanda's own on the man's worst days. "Better now?" Good." Allen looked like he didn't agree with the statement, but Lavi continued regardless. "We're going to leave this hospital and take you back to headquarters, and when we get there, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I know you don't believe me, but we just want to know what the Hell has gotten into you that you think we're out to kill you."

Just as he guessed, Allen scoffed disbelief.

"So long as you cooperate to go back with us, we won't have to get rough. Got it?"

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that?"

Lavi had more or less known he'd get such a response and had been using one hand to work the cap off a syringe where Allen couldn't see it. "We're not giving you much of a choice, Moyashi-chan."

"_Allen_," the kid corrected, earning a smirk from the redhead.

He felt Allen go rigid under him when he swabbed one of the boy's shoulders with an alcohol pad and then quickly jabbed him with the needle and administered the injection, then quickly removed it again, before Allen could start fighting again with renewed vigor, rocking the whole bed loudly. After a minute or two of fight, Allen's whole body went limp, with the only sign of his struggles being ragged breaths..

"Sorry man. We can't risk you hurting yourself any worse," Lavi apologized, only met with a side-eyed glare from drug-glazed grey eyes. "Its for your own good."

That done, he scooped the younger male up bridal style, nodding to Lenalee and Kanda to gather everything else for them to leave. "Alright, the sooner we get back, the more likely nothing will go wrong, so let's get moving."

No one argued that, though Lavi was sure Allen would have if he could right now. They walked briskly for the train station, with the only resistance they received being that Allen occasionally squirmed in his grasp, but the struggling was pathetically weak at best. Once they reached the station, they reserved one of the private car rooms, the three of them taking a seat on the benches and resting Allen on the floor with his back against the corner of the window and the seat, where he wouldn't fall and the risk of getting attacked by Crown Clown's cloak was marginally less.

"We'll take turns keeping an eye on him while the other two do whatever they need to to rest in the meantime, alright? With any luck, we'll be back and done with this in two day's time."

Lenalee nodded, while Kanda didn't look like he particularly cared either way, already looking as though he intended on getting some sleep. Lavi could only blow out a breath at that point, hoping that everything would go well from here on out, though he doubted as much.


End file.
